Key
by don't try to escape
Summary: Ketika kau merasakan suatu yang janggal tapi terasa familiar. Apa kata 'kunci'nya? Shortfic. KurooTsukki.


**Key**

 _[Key ; Kunci]_

 _"_ _Apa kata 'kunci'nya?_ _"_

Disclaimer: They're all belongs to Haruchi Furudate as the mangaka, I don't take

any financial benefits from this.

.

Aku menemukanmu ketika berjalan di malam hari, di tengah dinginnya hujan dan angin yang nyaris menerbangkan payungku. Disana, kau hanya meringkuk di pojok gang sempit dan kotor—yang entah kenapa melihatmu menunduk rapuh, membuatku tak tahan diri.

Pada akhirnya, aku coba membawamu masuk ke dalam rumahku. Aku tahu kau tak akan suka rumah sepi dan kecil ini, tapi aku juga tak bisa membiarkanmu mati dengan cara seperti itu. Jadi, saat kupangku kau dalam diam untuk membasuh badan kotormu—aku tak heran melihat banyaknya luka di baliknya. Kau dengan hitammu itu menawan, namun dekil. Bagai permata kusam, yang bila diusap perlahan akan kembali memancarkan sinarnya.

Namun ternyata aku salah. Kau tak pernah datang padaku. Aku tak pernah menemukanmu sebelumnya. Dan juga tidak pernah ada jejak langkah kecil yang membasahi lantai kayu ini. Entah semuanya hanya halusinasi semata, atau kau memang pergi meninggalkanku.

Kau tahu, sehabis itu aku terkadang memikirkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dengan keadaanmu yang begitu. Tubuh rapuhmu, dengan luka dimana-mana, tidak seharusnya untuk berkelana jauh lagi.

Aku tahu kau tak akan kembali setelahnya. Tapi aku masih berharap. Berharap mana tau aku bisa bertemu denganmu secara tak sengaja dimana, atau kembali di gang kecil yang basah itu. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku begitu keras kepala, sebut saja kau menarik perhatianku.

Brak!

Tumpukkan buku dalam apitan terjatuh, orang yang membawanya juga nyaris terjengkang. Refleks, mata kuningnya mendelik tajam dibalik kacamata—hendak menguliti pria di hadapannya, kalau bisa.

"Oya oya. Maafkan aku Tuan, aku membuat bukumu kotor." perkataan dengan nada rendah namun menenangkan itu angkat bicara, setelah menepuk setelan formalnya yang agak kotor. Dari postur jangkung dan kokohnya, sesaat Kei bisa menebak ramdom—pemuda ini rajin olahraga.

"Tch." tidak ada simpati untuk permintaan maaf santai itu, tubuh tinggi dibalut seragam sekolah itu segera menunduk. Tangan kurus dengan jari lentik itu bergegas membawa buku di bawah kembali pada genggaman. Namun sayang, ketika melihat salah satunya terkena genangan—rasanya Kei ingin memaki si brengsek di hadapannya.

"Oh, astaga. Bukumu rusak ya, maaf bisa ku menggantinya?" suara itu berkata lagi, masih tetap tenang walau sekilas terasa anyir di telinga Kei. Hah, dia pikir segampang itu menyelesaikan ini. Bukan masalah buku, tapi isinya.

Jadi, setelah menepuk buku basah itu untuk meninggalkan tetesan air—ia bergegas membawa dirinya jauh-jauh dari sini. Tangannya yang mengapit buku agak keras, hingga buku-buku jari agak memutih. Ia kesal, jelas tapi kalau nasi sudah menjadi bubur bisa apa?

"Hey!" akhirnya, tangan itu datang kepadanya. Tangan berotot proporsional yang dibalut jas mahal itu memegang tangannya, naik keatas sebentar lagi akan jadi lengan. Kei tidak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi disini, tidak juga mau membuang perhatian lebih terhadap kesialan hari ini. Tapi, tangannya digenggam lebih kuat.

"Apa?" suara Kei terdengar tajam, dengan kekesalan yang menggumpal di tenggorokan—setidaknya itu nampak jelas terungkapkan. Bola mata dengan iris kuning itu mendelik tak suka pada genggaman serampangan itu, tapi masih tak mau menatap si empu—walau barang sedikit.

"Hey, aku minta maaf oke? Apa itu buku catatanmu?" kata itu meluncur mulus dari sosok gagah di depannya. Tapi Kei sejujurnya tak ingin tau lagi, kenapa orang itu bisa menebak pikirannya dan kenapa dia harus terjebak disini lebih lama.

Karenanya, dengan agak kasar dan malas—pemuda jangkung dengan surai kuning acak itu menekan kacamatanya ke pangkal hidung. Ingin memberontak lepas dari tangan yang menggengamnya, namun saat matanya bertemu dengan wajah tersangka-ia tercekat.

"Oh. Hai, akhirnya kau melihatku juga." semyum menyebalkan itu terpampang jelas di wajah dengan rahang tegas itu. Rambut hitam melawan gravitasinya tertiup semilir angin, membawa efek dramatis di bola matanya. "Kau masih ingat aku?" katanya, kalau telinga Kei tidak salah menangkap. Dan di detik ketiga setelah mendengarnya, matanya mendelik kaget dengan mulut terkatup.

Apa, katanya?

Dan tepukan bersahabat di bahu itu datang, menyadarkannya dari imajinasi gila dalam otak. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia merasa tangan kanannya yang berbalut cardigan krem itu telah bebas. Harusnya ia bisa bergegas pergi sekarang.

"Hey, maaf sudah membuang waktumu. Kau terlihat buru-buru." katanya, entah basa basi atau memang ungkapan penyesalan—Kei tak lagi menemukannya itu basi. "Ku sudah menyelipkan nomor teleponku disana, siapa tahu kau mau meminta pertanggung jawaban nanti." ia melanjutkan kata-katanya seakan itu bukan masalah besar, yang mana Kei pikir lagi—memang benar tidak besar. Namun terasa over reacting.

"Aku duluan ya. Dan kau berhati-hatilah." suara itu datang lagi ke indra pendengarannya, dengan mata menyipit ramah dan telapak tangan yang teracung rapat, membuat gerakan selamat tinggal dengan sempurna.

Dan setelahnya, sosok setinggi seratus delapan puluhan itu berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan aroma parfum mahal yang elit, dengan tapak sepatu yang berderap teratur—resmi menggapai atensinya. Yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Tes. Tes

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Tes. Tes. Tes. Te-brrshhh!

Shit! mulutnya tanpa sadar mengumpat dalam hati, ketika merasakan tetesan air hujan disana berubah menjadi terjangan cepat. Kemeja putih yang dibalut cardigan itu seakan menjerit tak senang, ketika dirinya berubah jadi transparan. Sial, kenapa dia jadi tercenung begitu dan respon sinyal otaknya melambat.

Omelnya dalam hati, ketika tapak sepatu pantofel itu berderap pergi—mencari perlindungan di pinggir jalan yang atasnya tertutup.

"Tch." Cardigannya terasa agak dingin sekarang, dengan lengan yang agak menempel dengan serat. Dari sana, matanya yang terhalang bulir air dari kacamata menatap buku tulisnya. Basah, gelap, lembab.

Tunggu, apa katanya?

Kei tahu, harusnya tidak perlu butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari sesuatu yang aneh ini. Harusnya tidak, tapi sampai detik kesekian ia masih bertanya-tanya dengan perasaan familiar ini.

Apa itu... Apa penting..?

Desahnya dalam hati, terdiam dengan guyuran hujan membasahi tengah jalan ini. Pohon sebesar itu pun tak dapat menangkal air yang menerjang keras, merontokkan daun-daunnya.

Hitam. Pede. Kekar. Menawan..?

Hah, tidak-tidak. Dia berpikir apa. Apa aku sudah gila, celanya jijik.

"Meow."

Dan eongan kecil di sebrang jalan entah kenapa bisa tercapai ke telinganya. Sekarang sedang hujan deras kan? pikirnya heran, lalu mengusap lensa kacamatanya perlahan.

Nope. Tiada apapun di sebrang.

Meoow...

Dan setelah eongan menyayat hati kedua, ia baru sadar suara itu datang dari kepalanya. Dan setelah bisa diproses dengan baik, tubuhnya jadi agak collapse. Apa—apa yang sedang dipikirkannya..?

Tidak mungkin kan, dia merasa kehadirannya sama dengan kucing hitam yang ia tolong waktu itu..?

.

 _ **END.**_

.

Ya maap tulisan random subuh-subuh ketika mati lampu dan pake penerangan seadanya bisa berakhir begini. Also halo, ku baru di fandom ini. Sebut saja pecinta salty megane ass, dengan kucing hitam jalanan yang menawan.

Saya tahu ini pendek dan mengerikan, tapi mind to review?


End file.
